Hiruma's Overdrive
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Continuación del fic Mamori Attacks!  El cual no es necesario leer antes de leer este si no les importa no enteder mínimas partes del fic!-Hiruma decide recuperar el tiempo perdido con su maldita esposa... - Contenido EXPLICITO


Eyeshield 21

Hiruma x Mamori

**Hiruma's Overdrive**

Segunda Parte del Fic **Mamori Attacks!** no es necesario leer antes de leer este si no les importa no enteder mínimas partes del fic!**  
><strong>

**Advertencia:**Contenido Explícito, muy gráfico. Solo para Mayores. Doble Lemmmmonade!

**_Cursiva_**= Pensamientos. Frases importantes

* * *

><p>Cuando más pensaba en ello, mas enojado se ponía. Mierda. Incluso había estado flojo en las prácticas y para colmo el frío viento que anunciaba al invierno hacía que su vieja herida en el brazo doliera de nuevo, todo parecía una maldita jugada del destino, Karma, o como quieran llamarlo.<p>

Hiruma Youichi estaba realmente molesto y de ser posible más violento. Todos lo sabían, y también sabían el motivo de su actitud, pero nadie se animaba a hablarle sobre ello al quarterback , bueno nadie se animaba hasta que Agon; desafiante como siempre, hizo un comentario burlón acerca de que la actitud del demonio, la cual se debía a la "carencia de sexo"y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Hiruma no era alguien que se tomara las bromas ni los comentarios mal intencionados a pecho, de hecho a él le encantaba jugar con las personas que los hacían hasta que aprendan a no meterse con el maestro de los trucos mentales, pero esta vez, no pudo tomarlo con calma como lo hacía siempre.

Tomó su bolso deportivo y salió de los vestidores con el celular en la mano, tratando de localizar a su maldita esposa. La muy malvada se había mudado a su vieja casa cuando él trato de acercársele a ella una semana después de "aquel incidente". Habían empezado con besos y caricias para luego terminar (de nuevo) en el sofá, ella con la camisa abierta, él con los pantalones abajo, y cuando estaban a punto de, bueno, marcar el primer Down ella lo aleja como si fuera la peste y sin más ni menos se larga de la casa.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas de eso, y francamente extrañaba a su maldita esposa, aunque la seguía viendo regularmente debido a que ambos trabajanban para el mismo equipo, él como Quarterback y ella como Mánager, la seguía extrañando. Extrañaba su presencia en su casa, en su cama, a su lado.

* * *

><p>Mamori se encontraba en la cocina de su vieja casa, había aprovechado que sus padres, ya jubilados, estaban fuera de la ciudad para usarla como escondite mientras dejaba que pasara el tiempo. Aunque su vieja casa era pequeña y humilde comparada con el Penthouse en el cual vive con Hiruma y aunque estaba <strong>loca <strong>por regresar a su lado, estaba decidida a enseñarle una lección a su arrogante e insensible esposo.

_"Youichi, te estarás alimentando sanamente? _

_Has sacado la basura? _

_Tienes ropa limpia? _

_...me extrañas?"_

Mamori sacudió la cabeza tratando de que tales pensamientos se alejaran de ella. Realmente necesitaba saber si estaba bien, aunque sabía que él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sólo no podía ignorar esa punzada en el estómago que le provocaba no estar a su lado en caso de que la necesitara. Tanto así, que tomó el celular del bolso y buscó su número pero cuando estuvo a punto de marcar la tecla SEND recordó cuando casi cayó en su trampa la última noche que estuvo en su casa y la rabia le retornó las fuerzas en aquel breve lapso de debilidad.

No sentiría pena por Youichi . No, esta vez permanecería firme.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas la cámaras que aún tenía puestas por toda la ciudad; sabía de su ubicación. La vieja casa de sus padres, la cual en la que vivía en sus días de Instituto antes de mudarse con él.<p>

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo guiaron hasta tal ubicación, por inercia doblaba las esquinas, cruzaba las calles y evitaba peatones. Para su fortuna ya era bastante tarde y la gente canbsada después de un largo día de trabajo no se fijaba en quien cruzaba por su camino, lo cual era favorable, sabía que no se resistiría en quitar su AK-44 en caso de algún fan molesto se apareciera en su camino.

En minutos se encontró parado frente a la casa. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, señal de que su maldita mujer aún estaba despierta. Con sigilosos pasos se acercó a la entrada y con habilidad que daría envidia hasta el más experto ladrón destrancó la cerradura de la puerta principal.

La sala estaba con las luces encendidas, pero ahí no habían rastros de ella. Tendría que revisar las demás habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Mamori estaba rebuscando entre las bolsas con víveres unos fideos y la salsa de tomate que había comprado, quería preparase pasta aquella al fin los encontró vertió los fideos sobre el agua ya hirviendo, y tomó una lata de cerveza de la heladera. Era refrescante escuchar el chasquido característico al abrir la lata. Igual que cuando estaba en casa y compartía una cerveza fría junto a Youichi después de un largo día.<p>

Estaba tan absuelta saboreando su bebida que no se percató de la silueta recostada contra la pared. Casi se ahogó cuando sus azules ojos se encontraron con unos verdes que la miraban como si fueran a devorarla. Ella estaba allí, tan inmersa en su propio mundo que ni se dio cuenta que hace minutos la estaba observando.

* * *

><p><em>La muy idiota. Así cualquiera podría tomarla por sorpresa.<em>

No pudo evitar sonreír tal cual demonio lo haría. La había tomado desprevenida y para colmo en bombacha y camisilla.

Cuando al fin recuperó el aliento lo bombardeó con preguntas.

"Que haces aquí?"

_Acaso no es obio?Vengo por tí_

"Tsk, tsk tsk, acaso no piensas saludarme como es debido maldita esposa?"_  
><em>

"Por qué estas aquí?"

_Porque te extraño_

_"..."  
><em>

La muy tonta hacía preguntas las cuales ya conocía sus respuestas. No necesitaba vocalizarlas.

Obviamente el silencio la molestó. Cruzó los brazos, le dio al espalda y musitó un débil "Hiruma-Kun vete a casa"

Increible! Tan tonta era Hiruma Mamori que no se daba cuenta que por el solo hecho de que él se tragara el horgullo y la haya buscado significaba su derrota?

Acaso no es esta mujer quien lo conoce mejor que nadie?

_Carajo. Puta. Mierda._

Al carajo con su orgullo. Por esta vez.

"No soy bueno sin tí"

* * *

><p>Mamori miraba a su esposo boquiabierta. Era lo más romántico que le había dicho en, bueno, desde que lo conoce. Aun después de años de casados nunca le había siquiera murmurado un te amo. Esto es lo que más se le acercaba. Sin palabras se volteó para abrazarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue postrada contra la pared y asfixiada con besos urgentes. <em>Oh por Kamisama<em>. Cuanto había extrañado esos finos labios sobre los suyos.

Siempre impaciente, el demonio, aventuraba una mano traviesa bajo la fina camisilla que llevaba puesta. Pasó por su estómago, sus costillas y subió hasta un seno quedando allí, estrujando y masajeando mientras que la otra mano apretujaba una de sus nalgas. El calor se esparcía por su cuerpo desde el centro de su ser. Sus entrañas ardían, su respiración se volvía agitada y sus piernas parecía tomar vida propia enredándose con las de él.

Sólo este demonio la hacía sentirse de tal manera, tan lujuriosa, tan escandalosa, tan primitivamente sensual.

* * *

><p>Hiruma por su parte sentía a su pareja ansiosa, al parecer para ella, también fué una larga espera. No puedo evitar sonreír entre besos y de un rápido movimiento colocar sus manos bajo las bragas de la chica. Estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Sus dedos se movían entre los folios carnosos haciendo que la chica se retorciera de placer gimiendo pausadamente mirándolo expectante de su siguiente movimiento.<p>

Con malicia en su mirada se arrodilló y bajó las bragas de la chica a medida que descendía. La entrada estaba húmeda y podía ver sus fluidos. Con gula los lamio. No dejo lugar de ella ajeno a su talentosa lengua. Ella ahogada en placer hundía sus manos en la cabellera del rubio. Realmente parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Cuando terminó la miró se lamió los labios. Eso al parecer la hizo retomar sus fuerzas porque al instante lo subió a su nivel tomándolo de la camiseta. Lo ayudó a deshacerse de ella arrojándola en el piso, luego fué por sus pantalones, le desabrochó el cinturón, abrió el cierre y bajo aquella prenda junto con sus bóxers.

"Estamos apresurados parece?" Le comentó el burlonamente.

Ella por su parte lo ignoró concentrándose en el erecto miembro. Lo tomó en las manos y lo estrujó haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos e inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás. Disfrutaba verlo en estos raros momentos de debilidad, la hacían sentirse tan poderosa, y como no sentirse así? tenía al hombre más temido de la ciudad o incluso del país, a su merced; en la palma de su mano.

Hiruma no quería que eso continuara porque corría peligro de que todo terminara como la última vez, así que, su mente siempre veloz decidió llevar a la práctica a la siguiente jugada. La tomó de las manos con fuerza haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera y dejara escapar un gritillo asustadizo, la levantó y con rudeza abrió sus piernas y la penetró.

Realmente sentía como si hubiera pasado un año y no un mes. Estaba tan angosta, tan apretada, tan deliciosa y si a todo eso le sumaba los gemidos que salían de su boca cada vez que se movía dentro de ella, consideraría esta la mejor experiencia de sexo hasta ahora.

La tomaba por la caderas y aceleraba el paso gradualmente. Ella se aferraba a su cuello como un náufrago a una orilla. Sus pechos tambaleaban frente suyo con cada embestida. "Mmm...ahh...Youichi...mas..." No necesitó repetirlo dos veces.

Fue más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo haciendo que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos. Estaba cerca, estaba a punto de acabar, esa sensación en su estómago le avisaba que estaba a punto de expulsar. Unas embestidas más y colapso con ella entre sus brazos. Ambos gritaron de satisfacción al alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Cansados, ansiando aire en sus pulmones permanecíeron abrazados en el piso de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Los fideos, hace tiempo olvidados se habían quemado y arruinado debido a que habían hervido más de lo debido. El agua en la cacerola había hecho ebullición y arruinado la cena. Cuando Mamori volvió a sus sentidos y recordó esto, se levantó abruptamente y miró la cocina esperanzada de que no todo se hubiera echado a perder. Para su mala suerte ese no fue el caso.<p>

Hiruma la vio lamentado, lo que hubiera sido su cena, apoyada sobre el mostrador, dándole una más que buena vista de aquellos muslos cremosos y blancos en los cuales podía ver una fina gota brillante que se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo, evidencia de sus recientes actividades.

No supo que fue lo que lo encendió más en aquel momento, verla así; completamente desnuda en la cocina recostada contra un mostrador o verla con rastros de su esencia aún en ella. Fuera cual fuera el motivo estaba duro como una maldita roca de nuevo.

Tal cual predador la acechó por detrás y la abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica inhalando su escencia.

"Esta hubiera sido mi... ehm nuestra cena" Exclamó la chica haciendo un puchero.

A Hiruma no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. En ese momento tenía hambre de otra cosa. Le lamió la oreja y le susurró

"Maldita esposa, estoy hambriento, pero no de fideos" Mamori giró la cabeza y lo miró incrédula

"Otra vez? Tan pronto?"

"Un mes maldita esposa, me dejaste por un maldito mes completo, para cuando termine contigo no podrás caminar por una maldita semana" Mamori sólo sonrió ante tal comentario.

_Lo espero anciosa_

Su besos se extendieron por su cuello y sus hombros. Sus manos tomaron sus senos y los masajeaban con destreza provocando que ella dejara escapar gemidos de placer. Una vez más sus sentidos se agudizaban y su parte más primitiva tomaba control de su cuerpo. Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y las guió a que se ubicaran de manera que quedaran apoyadas sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Ya en la posición más favorable la penetró por detrás haciendo que diera un grito que de seguro despertaría a más de un vecino.

Se sentía tan deliciosa, era aún más angosta en esa posición. Sus manos se habían colocado en sus caderas, sosteniéndola aún más fuerte hacia él. Bombeaba sin parar dentro de ella y con cada embestida emergía un grito más placentero que el anterior. Incluso él estaba gimiendo.

Mas fuerte, más rápida y mas profundamente embestía contra su esposa,queriéndole brindar el mayor placer posible en busca de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Mierda que bien se sentía. Estaba literalmente, embriagado de placer.

De nuevo, sintió sus entrañas contraerse y su esencia esparciese dentro de ella cuando por segunda vez aquella noche había alcanzado el Orgasmo. Ella lo alcanzó poco después quedando lánguida recostada sobre el mostrador. Salió de ella y la volteó para secarle el sudor de la frente. _Estaba hermosa._ Ella le dio un tierno beso y lo abrazó.

"Youichi, te amo"

"Lo sé"

"Me perdonas?"

"Hn..."

"Me amas?"

"Hn..."

"Vamos a la próxima reunión juntos verdad?"

"No te pases de lista Maldita esposa, comparado con lo que me hiciste, para perdonarte mínimo tendría que convertirte en uno de mis esclavos"

"Yoichi!"

"Kekeke, además, hay otros lugares en los cuales debemos hacer la pases..."

Mamori levantó una ceja ante tal comentario. No le gustaba para nada donde iba aquella conversación.

"Los vestidores, la vieja casa club de Deimon, el estadio de Saikyodai y los malditos baños de donde quiera se hagan esas estúpidas reuniones a las que tanto quieres ir..."

Mamori sabía que no era lo más tierno y tampoco lo más gentil, pero era la manera más sutil de decirle "Si querida, hare lo que tú quieras con tal de que por favor no me dejes de nuevo"

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y durmió recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras escuchaba como entamente su corazón recuperaba su ritmo.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Si, hice a Agon compañero de Hiruma en los San Antonio Armadillos para mi conveniencia en este fic... lol

Bueno queridas lectoras con esto termino estos dos fics protagonizados por Hiruma Y Mamori. Espero que los hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlos! Espero críticas, comentarios, opiniones, lo que sea... Si lo leyeron, por favor comenten...

Tchuss


End file.
